Closing Time
by Keira-93
Summary: Roxas is working at the coffee shop in town and he simply wants to go home and go to bed, but there's a costumer that doesn't want to leave just yet, Axel. Akuroku. ONESHOT. Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. I know it's a disappointment to you, but there's nothing I can do about that. Sorry.

A/N: Okay this is just a really quick one shot that I came up with. It sounded like a kind of cool idea when it came into my head, but it is after midnight right now so I don't really know how good it is.

xxXxx

Roxas wiped of the last table, went to the front of the store and flipped the open sign to closed before he went over to the young, red haired man sitting in one of the chairs that the coffee shop had. "Its closing time sir?" he said trying to be as polite as he could.

The man looked up at him, "Do you want some coffee?" he sounded casual, like Roxas hadn't just told him leave, even if those hadn't been his the exact words.

"I'm closing the shop." Roxas repeated thinking that maybe the man didn't get what he was saying although it seemed very unlikely that he didn't.

"Do you want any coffee? It's on me." What was with this guy? Was he even paying attention to what Roxas was saying?

"It's 10 o'clock." Roxas said, giving the man a blank stare.

"That doesn't mean that you can't have coffee." The red head smiled gently looking up at Roxas, who was slightly annoyed. All Roxas wanted to do was get home and get some sleep, because he had to wake up early to work just like every other day.

"Fine, do you want anything else?" Roxas sighed; figuring if he agreed to take something to drink from the guy it would get him out there and home faster.

"What ever you're having, black." He handed Roxas a ten dollar bill, "keep the change." He said smiling.

Roxas went behind the counter and came back holding to large cups. "Mint coffee," he said handing the cup to the man, "it technically doesn't come onto the menu until tomorrow."

"Thanks," the red head took a sip, "But what are you having?"

"Hot chocolate, how'd you know it wasn't the same?"

"Smells different and I thought I told you I'd have the same thing." The red head didn't look to angry, in fact there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You didn't seem like a hot chocolate drinker, besides there was only enough left for one."

The man laughed, to another sip of his coffee, and said, "I'm Axel and you're right I don't like hot chocolate."

"Roxas, but I'm sure you already know that being that I have a name tag. Everyone always says 'I know, I saw your name tag' when I tell them my name." Roxas rolled his eyes and took a large swig of his drink. Too much, he burnt his tongue and started choking on his hot chocolate, spilling some down the front of his apron in the process.

Axel gasped as if he was the one who'd been burnt and gave the boy a good thump on the back, "Are you okay?" he asked when Roxas' coughing had subsided.

"Fine, that was just hotter then expected." Roxas blushed, looking away. He stood up and turned towards the back of the shop to hide his blush. Why was he even blushing in the first place? "You should probably get going. If my boss finds out that I let someone stay after hours I'll be in huge trouble."

"Then will you go somewhere else with me, then?" Axel asked.

Roxas wasn't expecting that. He spun around to face Axel and stared at him for a moment, "Why?"

"Because I'm asking you on a date." Axel said, as if it was the most natural answer.

"Um, well…" Roxas truthful didn't know what to say. He had a girlfriend, Namine, but they hadn't been going to smoothly lately and this red head, Axel, was hot beyond Roxas' imagination.

Axel took a few steps closer to Roxas until he was right in front of him. He put one hand on the back of Roxas' neck and the other around his waist. Roxas looked up, he could feel his face turning redder, but it didn't stop there. Axel leaned down and presses his lips lightly to Roxas'. He tasted like coffee, but it wasn't bad like Roxas was expecting with the taste because Roxas hated the taste of coffee and mint, no he tasted really good. Axel pulled away, "Or we could skip the date altogether." He whispered into Roxas ear before he ran his tongue over it.

Roxas knew that his face must have been the color of Axel's hair by now, but he didn't stop the man. No matter how much Roxas hated to admit it, he was enjoying it.

Their lips met again and this time, Roxas leaned into the kiss. He knew this would be the end of his and Namine's relationship, but that didn't even make him hesitate.

xxXxx

A/N: So like I said I wrote this really early in the morning so I don't know how good it really is. That's why there are wonderful people like you to tell me how good or bad it is, so please tell me via review.


End file.
